bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Bionic Ever After?
First broadcast in 1994, Bionic Ever After? was the final production to feature the original cast and mythos of The Six Million Dollar Man and The Bionic Woman. It is most notable for providing closure to the events begun in The Bionic Woman (Part II) by ending with the wedding of Steve Austin and Jaime Sommers. It also comprises the end of a loose, three-story arc beginning with the film, Return of the Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman. Unlike the first two films, Bionic Ever After? was not produced as a potential pilot film, but simply a final outing for the original Steve Austin and Jaime Sommers. As of 2014, it marks the final screen appearances of the characters Steve Austin, Oscar Goldman and Rudy Wells. A reimagined version of Jaime Sommers would be introduced 13 years later in the short-lived Bionic Woman series. Stories featuring the original versions of the characters would next appear 20 years later in the comic book series The Six Million Dollar Man Series 6, albeit set well before this TV film. Synopsis Days away from her wedding to Steve Austin, Jaime Sommers experiences a mysterious breakdown of her bionic limbs. With her physical fate unknown, Jaime calls off the wedding. Her condition quickly deteriorates, and Dr. Rudy Wells races to find the cause behind the breakdown. Meanwhile, in the Bahamas, terrorist Miles Kendrick takes control of the American Embassy and threatens the launch of a nuclear missile. Steve and OSI operative Kimberly Harmon head to the Bahamas to stop Kendrick, but in the midst of the mission Steve is suddenly stricken with the same computer virus that is destroying Jaime. Credits * First Aired: November 29, 1994 at 9:00 PM * Network: CBS * Story: Michael Sloan * Teleplay: Michael Sloan and Norman Morrill * Director: Steven Stafford * Co-Executive Producer: Richard Anderson * Producer: Michael O. Gallant * Music: Ron Ramin Cast * Lee Majors - Colonel Steve Austin * Lindsay Wagner - Jaime Sommers * Richard Anderson - Oscar Goldman * Farrah Forke - Kimberly Harmon * Martin E. Brooks - Dr. Rudy Wells * Anne Lockhart - Caroline MacNamara * Alan Sader - John MacNamara * Geordie Johnson - Miles Kendrick * Ivan Sergei - Astaad Rashid * Lee Majors II - Jim Castillian * Robert D. Raiford - Minister * James Shanta - Rock * Michael Hartson - Stone * Ann Pierce - Connie Havilland * Michael Camden Richards - NEC Technician * Shanghai Stafford - Marine Captain * General Fermon Judd, Jr. - Bahamas Policeman * Michael Burgess - Delta Commando * Steffen Foster - Reporter Quotes Oscar: So? Jaime: (jumps) Oscar! You startled me. Oscar: Does Kimberly want out? Jaime: That is privileged information - you know that. Oscar: I'm her boss. Jaime: And I'' am her doctor - sorry. '''Oscar': Normally I wouldn't ask - but I've got something cooking in the Middle East. Jaime: You've always got something cooking. Oscar: And I need her - it's imperative! Jaime: It's always imperative! Oscar: Presidential order. Jaime: Now that sounds familiar. ---- Oscar: You wouldn't care to come out of retirement for a quick, life-threatening trip to the Far East, would you? Jaime: Not a chance, buddy. I'm getting married in three days - you know that. Oscar: I can dream, can't I? Jaime: Not in this office. ---- Jaime: Hmmmm... is that a list in your pocket, or are you just glad to see me? ---- Jaime: Oscar... my legs are weak. My arm has been aching for a month; it's having spasms. This morning, I couldn't even lift it over my shoulder. My ear... I... I keep hearing conversations everywhere I go - when I'm at work, I'm in the grocery store - all the sounds keep running together. I'm having trouble isolating anything. (beat) My bionics are breaking down. Oscar: Well... well, that's not possible. Jaime: Oscar, it's my body. I'm telling you, I can't control it. ---- Jaime: What if I end up in a wheelchair? Oscar: You won't. Jaime: What if I do? Steve is expecting to marry somebody who beats his behind in racquetball; somebody who... who runs sixty miles an hour; who takes a little twenty mile swim with him once a week. We've been bionic together for a very long time. ---- Jaime: (on video) I have tried to tell you how I feel, Oscar, and I realize it's difficult to comprehend, but it's as through my... my body is turning against me and is trying to kill me. It's just the most awful thing I've ever experienced. And it's forced me to make the most difficult decision of my life. I... I have to call off the marriage - because even if I do survive whatever this is that's happening to me, I don't expect to ever be the same again. Steve, you and I have what most people only dream about. I know I was truly blessed with you, and... uh... I'll always love you. Please believe that what I'm doing is the best for both of us. ---- Steve: Look, it... it's sayin' Jaime loves me... she doesn't want me out of her life; she'll realize that soon enough for herself. But in the meantime, I just can't sit here and not be with her. I gotta keep occupied; I gotta work. Oscar: Go fishing. Steve: I want an assignment. Oscar: Steve, let's not get rash. Steve: Oscar, please... Oscar: It's been a long time. Steve: You know, you once said I was the best. Oscar: Well, obviously, you've already made up your mind. Steve: I wanna go to Nassau. Oscar: Bartender, I think I need a drink. ---- Kimberly: Hello. Steve: What're you doin' here? Kimberly: Oscar sent me. Steve: You're OSI? Kimberly: That's right. I'm the other member of your team. Steve: (chuckling) I'm sure you're very capable, but, uh... Kimberly: (interrupting) Quote "if he gives you any guff, tell him he's off the case" unquote. Sorry. He thought you might have an opinion. Steve: Like I said, welcome aboard. ---- Rudy: It's a virus. Oscar: What's up, Rudy? Rudy: I've found Jaime's problem: it's a computer virus. ---- Oscar: You're saying someone did this to her? Rudy: It's the only way. Someone went in and corrupted the circuitry - probably in stages, over a period of time. Jaime: It's impossible. Oscar: Someone cut her open?! Rudy It's the only way. Oscar: Can you make her well? Rudy: I think so. Oscar: You think so? Rudy: I've never seen this before; I've never done this before! (to Jaime) I have to shut down your power source completely, and that should eliminate the virus. (to Oscar) Then I'll replace the contaminated chips and I reprogram her - and that should work. (to Jaime) You are a phenomenally complicated program. I'll do everything I can. ---- Kimberly: Can I... can I ask you a personal question? Steve: Sure - why not? Kimberly: What... what was it like to work with someone you love? Steve: How'd you know about that? Kimberly: I have... friends in low places? C'mon, you two are the worst kept secret at OSI. Steve: That's a lot of water under the bridge since then. Kimberly: I'd still like to know. Steve: Well, I wouldn't recommend it. The job doesn't leave much time for anything else. That's why I got out. Why do you wanna know? Kimberly: Just nosy. It's not everyday you get to work with a living legend. Steve: (chuckling) Well, don't believe everything you hear. Kimberly: And half of what you see. Steve: Less if you're smart. ---- Kendrick: (on phone) Captain Ramsay, would you please tell your boss that I would like to speak with him. You can tell him 'Trixie Winnetka' is calling. ---- Jaime: Where's Steve? Have you talked to him? Oscar: He's on an assignment. Jaime: Where? Oscar: I can't tell you that. Jaime: Oh, Oscar, c'mon... Oscar: You and I have to find out who did this to you. If you wanna help Steve, that's the way to do it. Jaime: John... MacNamara. He's in the Bahamas. Oscar: There's nothing you can do now. Jaime: Oscar... Oscar: He's in the Bahamas. ---- Kendrick: Tell the others. It's bingo time! ---- Oscar: Jaime! What are you doing out of bed? Jaime: Doctor's orders – follow all leads, and I understand you have one. Oscar: First Steve, and now you. Jaime: (sarcastically) Well, it's a regular mutiny. What do you have? ---- Jaime: Get me to Nassau. Oscar: Here it comes... no way. Jaime: I'm going, Oscar. Oscar: It's out of the question. Jaime: Okay, whether I'm on this team or not, I am going. I'm not going to make another mistake. Look at it this way. Oscar: What? Jaime: It's your dream come true - your prodigal children back in action. Oscar: I suppose it serves me right. ---- Captain Ramsay: This is a restricted area... (looks at Jaime's ID) Whoa... Jaime: The woman in the car - I want you to arrest and hold her. Captain Ramsay: Well, shouldn't I get someone to authorize... Jaime: There's no time! (pointing) Can you turn those off? Captain Ramsay: What - the lights? Jaime: Yeah. Captain Ramsay: Ummmm... yeah - I mean, with the proper authority... Jaime: Just do it - now. Captain Ramsay: (into radio) Yeah, this is Captain Ramsay. Gimme tach com. (listens) Oh, she's got an ID alright – probably knows God himself. ---- (Jaime completely knocks the wine cellar door out of the brick wall) Jaime: Steve? Steve! Steve: Jaime! What're you doing here? Jaime: Well, I can ask you the same thing, coming out of retirement like this. Oh, I was so worried about you. Steve: Hey, I wasn't the one dying in that hospital bed. John MacNamara: Uh... excuse me? Steve: It's okay - she's my fiancee. ---- Jaime: (adjusting Steve's arm) Am I doing this right? Steve: You keep goin', and I'm gonna want a cigarette. Jaime: (rolls her eyes) How's that? Steve: Better. Jaime: Okay, look, I gotta tell you from experience, though - this doesn't last very long, so we'd better put some wiggle in our walk here. Steve: You go first - I love watching you wiggle. ---- Steve: Why don't you get hostages outta here? I'll take care of Kendrick. Jaime: Wrong. Steve: Wrong? Jaime: You go with them. I'll find Kendrick. Steve: Will you please not argue with me?! Jaime: Don't raise your voice to me. Steve: You just got out of a hospital bed. Jaime: I'm not the one who couldn't knock down a silly little door. Steve: I was just saving myself. ---- (Jaime rips apart a 2" chain) Caroline MacNamara: You must be on some vitamin program. ---- Steve: Kimberly's driving the truck! Jaime: Well... well, I'm not leaving you... (Steve looks on in amazement as Jaime takes out the NEC truck with a manhole cover) Rudy gave me a few new options. Wait'll you see what he's got in store for you. Steve: I can hardly wait. ---- (Steve shoots out Kendrick's remote control) Jaime: Not bad. Steve: Sometimes old-fashioned's the way to go. Jaime: You've been telling me that for twenty years. Steve: You know, we're definitely getting too old for this. Jaime: Let's go home. ---- Oscar: (at Steve and Jaime's wedding) Way to go, pal. ---- Steve: Now can we talk about kids? Bionic upgrades Both Steve and Jaime's bionics show signs of upgrading in this film. Due to the computer virus that incapacitates her, Jaime's bionics are upgraded by Dr. Wells, which appear to give her augmented strength -- as well as (for reasons not explained) a form of bionic vision. When Steve uses his bionic eye to shoot Kendrick's remote control, the eye displays a targeting function not in evidence in the original series or previous reunion films (suggesting a recent upgrade). Jaime indicates to Steve that Wells has given her some "options" and adds "Wait'll you see what he's got in store for you." Exactly what upgrades Steve ultimately received is left unrevealed. Trivia * The flashback that Steve Austin has about his proposal to Jaime Sommers is not the same that is originally shown in Bionic Showdown. Differences in this version include changed dialogue, the position and gestures of the actors, and even Lindsay Wagner's hair seems to be styled differently. * There is a sequence after Steve gets thrown into the wine cellar with the rest of the hostages where we see Dave Thomas, at the time owner and commercial pitchman for the Wendy's hamburger chain, in an uncredited cameo. Thomas has one line of dialogue. * Unlike the previous two reunion telefilms, Bionic Ever After? does not begin with an opening credits sequence, with the credits instead playing out over the opening scenes of the movie. This is the first production in the franchise to not have an opening credits sequence since the original The Six Million Dollar Man pilot movie in 1973. * Austin and Sommers have both changed occupations since Bionic Showdown; Austin has taken to running a charter boat service--a line of work completely outside his long-standing love of aviation--whereas Sommers has obtained her Ph.D. in psychology and is a therapist for certain OSI agents, while also offering family counseling. * Of all the movies or TV episodes of either show, this is the only one NOT to be transmitted by ABC, which ran The Six Million Dollar Man for its entire run and ran The Bionic Woman for the first of its seasons, or NBC, which ran The Bionic Woman after its second season and showed both of the previous two movies. Instead, Bionic Ever After? was transmitted by CBS, and though not an unmitigated disaster, it did not do well in the ratings. Deconstructed *The idea of an "unknown" bionic co-creator seeking revenge upon Rudy and the OSI is not an idea original to this film. An earlier story which used the idea was the audio adventure, "To Win an Oscar". Nitpicks * Jaime gives Steve a hard time about her asking him to marry her, instead of the other way around. This completely ignores his earlier proposal to her in The Bionic Woman (episode), which she has now remembered since 1987's Return of the Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman. * The film does not explain how it is possible for Jaime to be given bionic vision, presuming that her eyes are still healthy and weren't replaced. A possibility is that she has been given a similar form of bionic implant as that given to Kate Mason in Bionic Showdown that increased her abilities without the need for physical replacement. * Although the film maintains continuity with the first two films, in terms of both the arc regarding rekindling Steve and Jaime's romance, and certain supporting characters such as Jim Castillian returning, no reference is made to Kate Mason or Michael Austin, with the latter noticeably absent from his father's wedding. * Jaime appears noticeably wetter in the second face shot as compared to the first face shot after being splashed by Steve after he ends up taking an unintended swim. * Immediately after Jaime knocks the NEC truck over with the manhole cover, you can see Kimberly standing beside it, which indicates that shot was edited in from footage taken a little bit later. Scenes Deleted in Repeat Broadcasts Category:Six Million Dollar Man movies Category:Bionic Woman movies